Our Little Moments
by RainMoon Asa
Summary: Saat-saat bersamanya adalah saat paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Meski, sebenarnya kami harus menghadapi kenyataan yang pahit. Tapi semua itu takkan pernah bisa meredupkan rasa kebahagiaan ini. Shinn POV. Shinn x Luna.


AAARRRGGGGHHHH!

Aku bosan. Aku bosan dengan begitu banyaknya hal yang kutinggalkan begitu saja. Salah satunya akun fanfictionku yang seolah terlelap hampir setahun ini. Huuuhh. Terlalu banyak waktu yang kubuang untuk hal-hal lain. Tapi, ya tapi. Aku ingin fokus lagi ah! Gak hanya ke fanfic sih. Tapi juga banyak hal lain. Sudah waktunya untuk berpikir kreatif dan terus menelurkan karya, dalam bentuk apa pun.

Ehh.. gomenasai. Author malah nglantur gak jelas. Nah, bagi Shinn dan Luna, nih fic baru tentang kalian.

Shinn : Ano, author-san, apa kau gak punya pairing lain sebagai main pairing selain kami?

Author : Hoo'oo'ooo. Tentu saja banyak. Gak hanya dari Gundam Seed Series aja kok.

Luna : Etto, tapi kenapa kau terus saja menulis fic soal kami doang?

Authro : Yah, aku ini author yang semi-masochist, kadang juga semi-sadist. Yah, kurasa kalian cocok buat bahan percobaanku.

Shinn & Luna: EMANGNYA KAMI KELINCI PERCOBAAN!*nembaikan beam dari Impulse Gundam*

Ah, para reader. Maafkan Luna dan Shinn ya. Sepertinya mereka agak sensitif setelah fic yang Zaft High School belum kuterusin. Hiatus sih. Tapi semoga saja cepet rilis lagi ah. Ah, satu lagi. Mereka agaknya juga dendam sama author karena telah memberi ending yang gak mengenakan buat mereka di fanfic Tiga Sahabat.

Luna : Dasar author sialan! Ceritamu seperti biasa, busuk, sampah, gaje! *meludah ke arah skrip*

Author :*glek*(Keringat dingin bercucuran tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun).

DISCLAIMER : Gundam Seed Destiny dan para karakternya bukanlah milik saya. Kecuali saya beli Sunrise beserta lisensinya. Hahahaha. Impossibru!

* * *

**Our Little Moments**

Terik mentari masih setia menghangatkan bumi. Hembusan sepoi angin-angin kecil meramaikan kota kecil ini. Setiap hari, saat malam siang dan pagi silih berganti, kicauan burung kenari menjadi kumpulan melodi, simponi alami yang menenangkan hati. Aku bergegas bangun meninggalkan alam mimpi fana. Menatap hari yang kembali menghampiri. Menjadi kebiasaanku membuka jendela sesaat setelah membuka mata. Merasakan betapa sejuknya aliran embun dini hari. Menyegarkan memori hadapi problema yang ada. Rambut hitam acak di atas kepalaku bergoyang mengikuti derap langkah angin pergi. Sungguhlah nyaman…..

Air dingin menjadi teman setia sebelum membuka gerbang aktivitas sehari-hari. Dua puluh menit menjadi masa pribadi memebersihkan diri. Waktu yang singkat itu pun segera dilanjutkan dengan menanamkan aroma harum merona di sekujur tubuhku. Setelah memakai kemeja putih polos dengan dasi serta celana hitam, aku menuju ke lantai bawah mempersiapkan santapan pagi. Tapi, seperti biasanya, seseorang lebih dulu menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan dan dengan sabar menanti. Tidak ada rasa keluh kesah yang tersirat dari raut mukanya. Kuhampiri dia sambil memberikan senyuman termanis yang kumiliki. Senyuman yang hanya kuberikan kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi Luna," sapaku memberi ucapan pertama hari ini.

Dia tak menjawab. Seperti biasa hanya hening yang membalas. Dan Luna tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum. Senyum dari seseorang yang selalu kunanti. Senyum yang menyinari pagi di kala mentari masih mencari jati diri. Senyum gadis manis menebarkan pesona damai di hati.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini ? Sehat 'kan ?" ujarku sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Luna hanya mengangguk pertanda menyetujui statemenku. Dia menatapku penuh keramahan. Rasanya sangat menyejukkan. Sungguh, tiada rasa beban yang terantai dari sinar wajahnya. Bagaikan aman dari masalah. Bebas dari problema dunia yang ada di depan mata.

Segera kusajikan hidangan yang telah dimasak olehnya. Aroma penggugah selera terhembus dari setiap rongga makanan yang terpampang di atas meja. Kuambil sayur mayur segar dengan lauk yang menyehatkan. Untukku dan juga untuk Luna.

"Ayo, sekarang kita sarapan"

Kuberikan sepiring nasi yang penuh dengan variasi sayur segar demi daya tahan tubuh. Namun, dia menggelengkan kepala. Menolak untuk sarapan pagi. Tidak mau mengisi perutnya dengan sesuap hidangan. Dia menggerakkan kursi rodanya mundur beberapa langkah. Selalu saja Luna ini paling malas yang namanya sarapan pagi. Aneh, Padahal ini demi menjaga kondisinya.

"Luna, kau tidak mau sarapan lagi ? Apa kau tak khawatir dengan kesehatanmu ?'

Aku berusaha memberinya pengertian. Tapi, tetap saja matanya menunjukkan keengganan. Aku tak patah semangat menghadapi hal ini.

" Baiklah, hari ini akan kusuapi. Bagaimana ?" tanyaku penuh harap dan semoga saja luluh hatinya.

Kadang-kadang aku sering terkekeh melihat tingkah lakunya. Manis juga ketika Luna ngambek sampai sebegitunya. Raut mukanya menjadi berbeda, bak anak kecil saja. Aku senang. Aku senang masih dapat menatap wanita berambut magenta yang sangat keras kepala. Entah kapan, cepat atau lambat, indahnya rona Luna akan menghilang seiring masa menerjang. Dan aku tak ingin semua kenangan dengan Luna berlalu begitu saja….

Sudah berkali-kali kubujuk dia supaya mengizinkan setidaknya sesuap nasi mengalir dari ujung lidahnya menuju perutnya. Berkali-kali pula dia menolak dengan gemasnya. Kusandarkan tubuhku di kursi. Aku menyerah. Ternyata Luna lebih keras kepala dariku.

"Ah, kau ini benar-benar keras kepala."

Celaku sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut pendekku.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau menang, Luna."

Aku hanya mengelus dada saja. Luna kembali menampakkan muka ceria. Seolah begitu senang telah mengajakku "bermain-main". Aku senang bercampur sebal melihat polahnya. Lucu juga. Walaupun keadaan tubuhnya tidak sempurna lagi, Luna masih sempatkan pancaran keindahan singgah di dalam hatinya. Ruang makan tadi mulai mempersilahkan sinar mentari masuk. Mengubah hawa sejuk menjadi hangat. Luna perlahan mendekat ke jendela.

Digerakkan kursi roda yang menyangga tubuhnya menuju asal muasal cahaya menampakkan diri. Mata Luna memperhatikkan setiap gerak yang tampak dari balik jendela. Dipandangnya simponi cahaya mentari memberikan kehangatan kepada bumi. Bunga-bunga dengan indahnya menari penuh harmoni. Dilihatnya juga aktivitas sehari-hari masyarakat kota ini. Pergi menuntut ilmu sebagai murid sejati. Mencari nafkah sebagai seorang ayah. Mengatur rumah tangga sebagai ibu yang setia.

Aku mulai memperhatikan Luna yang bermandikan sinar matahari. Matanya….matanya masih tersisa goresan luka. Luka yang membekas di jiwa. Menjadikan diri terselimuti perih yang teramat sangat. Ya… perih yang menusuk-nusuk hati. Aku masih dapat melihat sebesit rasa ini dari mata Luna.

Kulangkahkan kaki mendekatinya. Berharap memberinya rasa bahagia.

Luna, apa yang sedang kau lihat ? Apakah awan putih itu ?" tanyaku.

Diam.

Dia hanya diam. Sesaat kemudian Luna hanya menggelengkan kepala. Menatapku. Heran, aku hanya bisa heran. Tak biasanya Luna mengabaikan sentuhan panorama pagi yang cantik sekali, dengan angin sepoi-sepoi. Adakah hal lain yang mengganggu benaknya ?

Sesaat kemudian hening menepi. Perlahan sunyi tak ada lagi. Paras polos nan lugunya kembali memandangku penuh harap. Tak ketinggalan senyuman manis terpahat di bibirnya.

" Ada apa ? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu ?" tanyaku penuh tanda tanya.

Dengan sumringahnya Luna mengarahkan telunjuk jarinya keluar jendela. Menunjukkan ke jalan raya yang terdapat di depan rumah kecilku. Sepertinya ada yang ingin ia lakukan.

" Kau ingin jalan-jalan?"

Luna mengangguk mengiyakan. Memberi jawaban pertanyaanku. Dia terlihat begitu senang.

" Tapi, di luar angin berhembus kencang. Itu berbahaya bagi kondisi tubuhmu" ujarku.

Luna terlihat apatis dengan pernyataanku. Dia terus berusaha memaksaku. Tangannya gelisah seakan memberiku pertanda bahwa dia tak suka nasehatku. Ditambah, wajah dan senyumannya yang menyejukkan jiwa itu terus menerus menekanku. Aku tak kuasa juga. Akhirnya hati bajaku luluh. Melihat keinginan jiwa Luna yang sesekali ingin merasakan udara bebas alam ini, tidak apalah sesekali kuturuti dia.

"Baiklah, akan kubawa kau berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota."

Kali ini Luna senang bukan kepalang. Segera saja tanpa instruksi digerakkannya kursi roda menuju pintu keluar rumah. Kemudian aku membantu Luna mendorong "kaki"nya dari belakang.

Klek ! Pintu terbuka dan kami bergegas keluar menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk tanpa polusi. Luna, kau pasti senang dapat merasakan tetesan kehidupan dunia yang menari-nari di depan mata. Merasakan migrasi angin yang menyentuh kulitmu secara langsung. Memegang daun-daun muda yang berlumurkan embun pagi. Mendengar nyanyian burung-burung merpati secara dekat.

"Ingat, Luna. Kata dokter kau tidak boleh berlama-lama di luar rumah seperti ini. Kita hanya akan jalan-jalan beberapa menit saja, ya" ujarku memberinya pengertian. Dia menampilkan wajah ceria membalas perkataanku. Menyetujui ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku.

Kami berdua mengarungi lintasan panorama alam di kota kecil yang menawarkan sejuta pesona. Mumpung cahaya mentari belum terlalu menyengat untuk Luna. Kuharap perjalanan ini tidak membuat kondisi fisiknya menurun.

Kuperhatikan Luna. Betapa istimewanya gadis ini bagiku. Sahabat yang menemani dan menerangi malam berbintang. Dia serasa menemukan keindahan pesona yang tertancap di kota hijau ini. Ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa Luna begitu menikmati hiruk pikuk rumput-rumput hijau yang bergoyang. Cicitan burung walet entah mengapa senantiasa mengingiringi langkah kami. Mereka mengerti. Mereka mengerti Luna. Sementara itu Luna hanya dapat tersenyum kecil ketika beberapa ekor walet bercanda di atas rambutnya yang anggun bermadukan angin. Namun, lambat laun dia merasa kesepian juga saat kawanan burung tersebut dengan tanpa malu meninggalkan Luna. Meninggalkan raut kekecewaan bak anak kecil di wajah Luna.

Aku yang melihatnya hanya mampu menahan tawa yang ingin meledak dari mulutku. Ingin rasanya kulepaskan semua gelak tawa yang ada. Tapi, aku tak tega juga melihatnya begitu.

"Hahaha… Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan ?" godaku mengelus rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Dia pun agak meringis merespon perlakukanku.

"Bagaimana ? Sudah kapok jalan-jalan ?", ujarku dilanjutkan mendorong kursi rodanya meninggalkan tanah yang kami pijak. Luna cemberut mendengarnya. Jiwa raganya belum puas menapaki kekaguman yang kini terlukis di depan matanya.

Barisan bunga melati mendayu-dayu berpayungkan senja mentari pagi. Mencuri tatapan Luna. Seketika dia menarik lenganku seraya mengacungkan jarinya di mana melati-melati putih menghiasi bumi. Mata sayu miliknya seolah mengharap dapat menatap bunga tersebut lebih dekat.

"Kau ingin ke taman ya ? Baiklah akan ku bawa ke manapun kau mau."

Ah, melihatnya berada di antara kumpulan bunga yang tengah memekarkan diri sungguh memanjakan mata. Seluruh keindahan dunia seolah tersimpan dalam setiap keramahan wajahnya. Bunga-bunga yang berterbangan sesekali melintas mata Luna yang berkaca-kaca. Ah, aku paham. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku mengerti Luna ingin sekali menjadi seperti itu. Yah, seperti dulu lagi.

Dia ingin terbang bebas lagi, layaknya bunga-bunga yang dengan senang hati meninggalkan tangkainya itu. Yah, aku tahu dia ingin bisa melepaskan rantai kekangan yang mengekangnya. Dia ingin berjalan lagi. Dia ingin bicara lagi. Dia ingin mengungkapkan segala ekspresinya yang sekarang tertahan itu.

Aku paham.

Aku juga merindukannya. Suara yang masih terlalu lugu untuk ukuran wanita berusia dua puluh tahun. Lengkingan tawanya yang khas.

Aku merindukan itu.

Aku merindukan saat dia memarahiku dengan seluruh omelan yang dimiliknya. Entah mengapa, aku tak pernah bisa menang dalam berdebat dengannya dalam segala hal. Aku ingat betapa hebatnya dia jika dalam urusan mengomeliku. Derap kakinya lumayan cepat untuk ukuran wanita yang terlihat kecil. Terkadang nafasku tersengal-sengal ketika harus beradu lari dengannya. Kombinasi ucapan pedas sembari mengejarku tiada henti itu sungguh membuatku jengah.

Aku merindukan semua kenangan di masa itu….

Dan, aku hanya bisa terdiam saja setiap memikirkannya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Sekarang yang ada di hadapanku adalah Luna yang mengalami keterbatasan fisik yang tertatih-tatih bersama kursi rodanya.

Seandainya saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi….

Tanpa kusadari, sudah hampir lima belas menit aku duduk termenung. Di taman bunga yang masih saja menyihir Luna untuk tetap meneguhkan hatinya di sana. Aku segera bangkit.

"Luna, mari pulang," ucapku pendek.

Terlihat jelas ekspresi ketidakpuasan di wajahnya. Dia ingin memprotes keputusanku. Tapi, mungkin saja dia lupa jika dia sudah tak bisa bicara lagi. Aku pun lantas mendorong kursi rodanya kembali ke rumah. Walau pun aku merasakan aura penuh kekesalan yang seolah terpancar dari tubunya. Hahaha, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Yah, terkadang sejenak aku bisa melupakan kepahitan yang kami alami. Meskipun itu hanya sesaat. Meskipun itu hanya sementara. Meskipun, setelah itu aku serasa terjatuh dari tempat tinggi dan sadar betapa sakitnya kenyataan yang harus dihadapi.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera mengajaknya masuk. Membiarkannya berada di ruang tamu. Aku lekas melihat jam.

Sial. Dua puluh menit lagi aku terlambat kerja. Aku pun mengelus dada. Perjalanan dari rumah kami ke kantor memakan waktu paling cepat lima belas menit dengan kereta. Lagi-lagi aku akan datang ke tempat kerja dengan waktu yang mepet. Atau mungkin malah terlambat. Hahaha, bersama Luna membuat waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Aku hanya tersenyum meratapi tingkahku ini.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku akan dimarahi manajer lagi," batinku sembari pasrah.

Tapi entah mengapa aku tersenyum. Aku tak bisa berhenti menertawakan diriku sendiri setiap kali melihat kebersamaanku dengan Luna membuat diriku lupa akan hal-hal penting lain. Walau begitu, aku tak menyesalinya. Karena jelas, Luna merupakan sosok terpenting dalam hidupku saat ini.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu," ujarku padanya. Aku lekas membalikkan badan.

Tapi langkahku serasa berat. Aku merasakan sesuatu bagai menghentikan gerakku. Benar. Aku kembali menatap gadis berambut pendek itu. Aku melihat tangan mungilnya agak menarik bajuku. Sesaat aku agak heran. Namun dia lekas memecah kebungkamanku seraya menunjuk ke arah kerah leherku.

Benar juga, Begitu ku melihat ke bawah. Dasiku ternyata telah porak poranda. Aku belum merapikannya dengan , betapa cerobohnya aku. Pasti berantakan saat kami bermain di taman tadi. Tanganku bergegas untuk mengembalikan dasiku seperti sebelumnya.

Namun kembali, Luna menarik-narik pinggiran bajuku sebanyak tiga kali. Aku pun lekas melihat matanya.

Ah, aku paham.

Aku segera berlutut dan menghadap ke arahnya. Aku sedikit menengadahkan kepalaku. Dengan segera, kedua tangan mungil Luna memegang dasiku. Berusaha merapikan dasi kumuhku ini. Kulihat matanya yang penuh kedamaian. Sedikit senyuman dia umbar. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang agak gemetar. Tapi,aku tak bergeming sedikitpun. Aku tak berniat membantunya. Aku percaya padanya. Dia mampu merapikan dasiku yang kacau balau ini.

Aku tak bergeming. Aku tak bergerak. Tak peduli berapa banyak waktu yang harus diperlukan baginya untuk menyelesaikan ini, aku takkan mengganggunya.

Walau ini membuatku terlambat berangkat kerja, persetan dengan itu...

Walau pun hingga matahari bosan menyinari langit di atasku, aku tetap takkan bergerak mengacaukan kegigihannya. Aku tak ingin membuatnya terlihat buruk di hadapanku sendiri. Aku hanya memberikan ekspresi semangat denga mata merah yang sudah sering dia lihat.

"Berjuanglah," batinku.

Aku tak perlu lantang mengatakannya. Aku yakin dia sudah mampu mengetahui perasaanku hanya dengan melihatku, hanya dengan bersentuhan denganku saja. Seakan membalasnya, dia pun agak melebarkan senyumannya. Matanya sedikit menyipit. Menunjukkan keseriusannya dalam hal yang mungkin "sepele" bagi sebagian orang. Tapi kilatan cahaya yang mendamaikan hatiku tak pernah hilang dia curahkan padaku.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya. Serahkan padaku."

Raut di wajahnya seolah mengatakannya hal itu. Ekspresi yang sama seperti Luna yang dulu. Luna yang tidak pernah setengah hati dalam melakukan sesuatu. Luna yang senantiasa berusaha sekuat tenga untuk menyelesaikan segalanya. Hatiku bergetar. Seluruh tubuhku agak menggigil. Tapi aku mencoba menahannya. Aku tak ingin gerakan sia-sia yang bisa merusak usahanya. Aku tak ingin menodai kegigihannya…

Dan sebuah sentuhan akhir jari telunjuk dan manisnya di ujung dasiku menandai akhir perjuangannya. Sebuah akhir yang manis. Aku bisa melihat dasiku menjadi rapi kembali. Meskipun itu tidak serapi jika diriku sendiri yang melakukannya. Dasinya agak menceng ke kiri, tapi tidak masalah. Aku takkan mengubahnya hingga hari ini berakhir. Aku masih bisa merasakan aroma harum tangannya yang tersisa di ujung dasi. Inilah bukti keberadaannya, Inilah bukti kebersamaan kami.

Aku segera bangkit lagi. Menjinjing tas kerja yang penuh dengan masalah yang siap menanti. Tapi tidak di sini. Di rumah ini adalah tempatku untuk berbagi kebahagian dan kenangan indah bersama Luna. Aku tak ingin kepahitan dan kepedihan menghantuinya lagi. Sudah cukup. Di sinilah kami berada. Di rumah inilah aku menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya.

Kakiku kembali terhenti tepat setelah melewati depan pintu utama. Aku menengok ke belakang. Dan tetap sama.

Seperti biasa… Seperti biasa Luna sudah siap berada di pintu utama dengan wajah khasnya, senyuman yang penuh harapan untuk menantiku pulang.

Dia melambaikan tangan secara perlahan. Lambaian yang lembut dan sederhana. Tapi sudah cukup untuk terpatri di hatiku selamanya. Aku pun membalas pula dengan lambaikanku yang penuh kegagahan tanpa menunjukkan sisi lemahku. Mata kami kembali saling bertemu untuk yang terakhir kali di pagi ini. Sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menatap ke depan dan tak berpaling lagi ke arahnya.

"Aku akan segera pulang…"

**END**

* * *

Hah, fic apaan nih? Gaje, pendek banget lagi... Arrggghhh! *malu akan diri sendiri*

Gomenasai, sekali lagi gomenasai.

Author yang males dan geje ini menulis kisah yang ancur ya…

Author ini paling gak bisa suruh bikin fic one-shot yang cepet, ngena, dan jelas. Yah, kalau mau jelas author ini bisanya bikin yang panjang. Tapi karena sekali-kali pingin bikin yang pendek, akhirnya jadilah yang ala kadarnya begini. Maaaff!

*langsung kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum diburu Shinn dan Luna*

Luna : Kenapa aku gak pernah bahagia di setiap fic yang ditulis nih author!

Shinn : Sepertinya dia punya dendam dengan kita…

Okeoke jangan lupa Review kalo ada waktu ya...


End file.
